Une vengeance grandissante
by Sayuri Quinn
Summary: UA sans magie. Ses parents étant décédés, Harry est sous la garde de Sirius et Remus et a une vie plus ou moins banale d'adolescents. Mais elle ne le restera pas bien longtemps, après tout, le passé ressurgit toujours. HP/TR avec un peu de HP/DM


**Une vengeance grandissante**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling ©, je ne tire aucun bénéfice. Le seul salaire que je peux recevoir est sous forme de reviews, d'où ma joie lorsque j'en reçois ^^ !

**Genre :** Drame, romance (slash), action.

**Couple : **HP/TR et HP/DM. Mais je ne sais pas encore quel couple sera définitif, cela dépendra de la fin de la fic qui elle, dépend de vous 

**Résumé :** UA sans magie. Ses parents étant décédés, Harry vit avec Sirius et Remus, il va au lycée et rencontre des problèmes d'adolescents : les filles, les professeurs… une vie banale en somme. Mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps. Un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier revient parfois le hanter. Sans oublier la mort de ses parents, était-ce vraiment un simple accident ?

**Rating : **M

_**Cette fic est un UA sans magie, c'est la première fois que je m'y essaye. C'est également la première fois que j'écris avec un Harry garçon (mes précédentes fics étaient avec Harry en fille). L'atmosphère est un peu différente et j'ai essayé de rendre l'écriture moins lourde, enfin, essayé ^^.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Note de la bêta (****TheDrEamSpEcTraL****) :**

**C'est un bon chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire.  
****Je voudrais juste dire merci à Sayu de me faire confiance. **

**N'hésitez pas à lui laisser des reviews, c'est une fille vraiment sympa ;)**

**Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie comme les autres ?**

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, seulement troublé par la lente respiration de la personne allongée sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui trônait contre un des murs. Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent filtrer à travers les lourds rideaux rouge sombre et atterrirent sur le visage endormi de l'occupant. Il s'agissait d'un jeune adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Il avait une chevelure d'un noir de jais, dont plusieurs mèches barraient son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement devant la trop grande luminosité qui le baignait. Il se tourna sur le côté pour retrouver la pénombre et ainsi continuer son sommeil tranquillement, mais trois coups sur sa porte le firent sortir de son repos nocturne.

Le visiteur pénétra en silence dans la pièce et s'approcha de la silhouette couchée sur le grand lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord et posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Harry, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, réveille-toi. » murmura-t-il.

L'adolescent ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, laissant apparaître un regard d'un vert émeraude étincelant qui pour le moment, était encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux.

« Bonjour, Moony. » marmonna-t-il.

« Bonjour à toi, Pronglet. » dit-il affectueusement en lui ébouriffant sa tignasse brune. « Allez, habille-toi, Padfoot a déjà commencé à s'empiffrer. »

Harry hocha la tête, étouffant un bâillement. Il entreprit de se lever tandis que Remus sortait de la chambre. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et un doux sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. »

Sur le meuble était posé un cadre de photo, où l'on pouvait voir une belle jeune femme rousse portant un petit bébé, ainsi qu'un grand homme brun qui les enlaçait par derrière. Il s'agissait de Lily et James Potter, accompagnés de leur nouveau-né Harry, c'est-à-dire, lui-même. Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était âgé de huit ans, du moins c'était ce que son parrain et Moony lui avaient dit.

Il s'étira les bras et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, emportant dans le même temps son uniforme scolaire.

Harry pénétra dans la salle à manger où son parrain et Remus étaient déjà attablés. Tous deux mangeaient tranquillement, quoique Sirius engloutissait plus qu'il n'avalait les aliments. Il se demanda brièvement comment les filles de son lycée réagiraient si elles savaient comment se comportait véritablement son parrain, elles avaient presque toutes l'air de penser qu'il était un parfait gentleman en plus d'avoir un physique de rêve. _'Si seulement elles savaient.' _pensa-t-il, amusé.

« Bonjour Pronglet, bien dormi ? » demanda son parrain avec entrain.

« Mm. » grogna-t-il en mordant dans son toast grillé.

« Alors Harry, te sens-tu prêt pour les examens ? » s'enquit Remus.

« Je pense que ça ira, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé pour les révisions. »

« C'est tout à fait normal, voyons. Et n'oublie pas que tu peux toujours faire appel à moi pour t'aider dans quoique ce soit. » continua l'homme.

« Je serai aussi ravi de t'aider, mini-pouce. » ajouta Sirius.

« Je te vois venir, Padfoot. Je sais très bien que ton aide ne se résume pas à des révisions mais plutôt à des moyens pour tricher. »

« Pas dans toutes les matières ! » s'indigna faussement le grand brun. « Et puis, si mini-pouce parvient à hacker le système de l'école pour obtenir quelques réponses aux examens, tu devrais plutôt être fier. Après tout, le système informatique de Poudlard est connu pour être extrêmement performant. »

« Et s'il se fait prendre, hein ? » rétorqua Remus.

« Allons, tu n'as pas confiance en ses capacités de hacker ? Il agit pratiquement en professionnel. »

« Ça ne change pas le fait qu'agir de cette façon est mal, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Harry marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « Oui, bien sûr » tout en buvant son lait chocolaté. Il n'osait pas avouer à Moony qu'il était déjà entré dans la base de données de son lycée afin de modifier certaines de ses notes ainsi que celles de Ron, mais seulement en histoire. Le professeur Binns était tellement tête-en-l'air qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« Allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Moony. Si tu l'avais pu, je suis certain que tu aurais aimé faire en sorte que tes notes en philosophie soient meilleures. » glissa-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là ? Mes notes dans cette matière étaient très bonnes ! » répliqua-t-il en rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Ah bon ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu murmurais souvent des insultes envers le professeur Trelawney après qu'elle ait rendu ta copie. »

« Ce n'était pas des insultes ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que ses commentaires n'avaient aucun sens. »

Profitant du fait qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui, Harry décida de s'éclipser. Il attrapa son sac de cours et courra plus qu'il ne marcha vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant qu'il n'ait seulement pu toucher la poignée de la porte, les deux hommes s'exclamèrent comme un seul :

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, continuez votre discussion, je vais prendre le bus. » tenta-t-il, en vain.

« Hors de question ! On t'emmène, monte dans la voiture. » lui ordonna Sirius tout en mettant sa veste.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le garage. Il ouvrit la portière de la belle Mercedes noire de son parrain et s'écroula sans grâce sur la banquette arrière, fixant distraitement le plafond de la voiture.

Sirius et Remus insistaient toujours pour l'accompagner à l'école. Au départ cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire, il était heureux de se faire emmener, mais maintenant qu'il avait grandi il aurait aimé pouvoir faire le chemin en bus, accompagné de ses amis. Parfois, ils le laissaient faire seul mais c'était très rare. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'ils le considéraient encore comme un enfant, il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'il avait maintenant quinze ans.

Il se tourna sur le côté, soupirant de nouveau. Distraitement, il sortit le fin médaillon qu'il portait toujours à son cou. D'un mouvement de doigt, le médaillon s'ouvrit pour laisser voir la photo de ses deux parents souriants. À chaque vacance scolaire, Harry, Sirius et Remus allaient se recueillir sur la tombe des deux Potter. Ils s'y étaient d'ailleurs rendus il y avait quelques jours de ça.

Il n'osait pas le dire à ses tuteurs mais le fait d'aller voir la tombe de ses parents lui donnait toujours le cafard, et il ne savait pas s'il préférait ne pas y aller du tout. Il ignorait la raison mais il n'aimait pas se rendre dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow où demeuraient maintenant le corps de James et Lily Potter. En voyant Sirius et Remus se recueillir silencieusement, il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose se brisait, comme si tout cela ne devait pas se finir ainsi.

Et puis, il y avait _cette fois-là_.

Après leur première visite au cimetière, il avait surpris des bribes de conversation entre ses tuteurs. Il n'avait pas entendu quelque chose de très précis, cependant, une parole de Moony lui était restée en tête.

_« Ne cherche pas vengeance, Sirius. James et Lily ne l'auraient pas voulu, et puis, pense à Harry, il a besoin de toi, surtout après son séjour chez cette immonde famille. »_

Vengeance.

Qu'avait insinué l'homme à ce moment là ? Voulait-il parler de la personne au volant du camion auquel avait fait face la voiture de ses parents ? Mais celui-ci était déjà en prison pour conduite en état d'ivresse et homicide involontaire. Ou bien vengeance dans le sens où…

« Boucle ta ceinture, mini-pouce, on est parti. » lui dit son parrain en s'installant derrière le volant avec Remus assis sur le siège passager.

Harry sortit de ses sombres pensées et attacha sa ceinture. Il devait arrêter d'y penser, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, que ce fut un réel accident ou non. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre alors qu'ils quittaient le 12 square Grimmaurd, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux d'un air absent. Les rues de Londres étaient déjà très animées, plusieurs commerçants avaient déjà ouverts leur magasin et les rues se remplissaient progressivement.

Bientôt, ce décor dynamique fit place aux rangées de maisons bien entretenues puis aux petits bois silencieux. Son école, Poudlard, était située dans un coin relativement isolé de la banlieue londonienne. Il s'agissait d'une école privée très réputée dans le pays et assez coûteuse, mais certains élèves avaient la possibilité de pouvoir bénéficier d'une bourse selon leur niveau scolaire, ce qui était le cas de sa meilleure amie Hermione.

Près d'une heure et demie de route plus tard, ils aperçurent finalement les hautes tours de l'établissement. La Mercedes stationna un instant devant les grilles en fer forgé qui entouraient Poudlard. De nombreux élèves étaient déjà arrivés et plusieurs groupes se formaient. Les discussions fusaient parmi les adolescents, chacun d'eux racontaient ses vacances de Pâques. Harry descendit de la voiture après avoir souhaité une bonne journée aux deux hommes.

« Harry ! » s'écria Seamus en faisant signe à son ami.

Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et rejoignit ses amis.

« Hey, les gars ! » salua-t-il.

Il était maintenant entouré de ses amis Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat et bien sûr de Ron, son meilleur ami. Mais contrairement aux autres garçons, le rouquin ne l'accueillit que par un vague grognement, ses yeux concentrés sur la foule d'élèves. Harry haussa un sourcil, quelque peu vexé par son attitude.

« Ah ha! Ne fais pas attention à lui, Harry. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est arrivé. » rigola l'Irlandais. « Il est contrarié parce que Ginny sort maintenant avec un garçon. »

« Vraiment ? Avec qui ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Michael Corner. » Le blond se pencha alors vers les trois garçons de sorte que Ron ne puisse pas les entendre et leur chuchota, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce qui l'énerve le plus c'est que sa petite sœur s'est déjà trouvé un petit-ami alors que lui n'a même pas encore eu de copines. »

Ils pouffèrent à sa remarque et Harry, prenant pitié pour son meilleur ami, lui donna une joyeuse tape dans le dos.

« Allez, viens Ron. On va aller saluer Hermione. » s'exclama-t-il.

Ron resta silencieux, se contentant d'hocher timidement de la tête, une faible rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues à la mention de leur amie.

« À plus tard, les gars ! » dit Harry avant d'aller retrouver la jeune fille.

* * *

« Arrête, Hermione. À force de lire, tes yeux vont sortir de leur orbite. » geignit Ron en voyant la jeune fille absorbée, pour la énième fois, par un énorme bouquin qui devait sans doute être _vraiment passionnant_.

Il était habitué à son attitude studieuse, mais faire ça durant le déjeuner, c'était carrément une hérésie. Ils venaient à peine de sortir de leur cours d'histoire que l'adolescente s'y était déjà replongée. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés de vacances et autant de temps que Hermione se bourrait le crâne de dates, formules et autres en vue des examens de fin d'année qui auront lieu le mois prochain.

« Plutôt ça qu'être recalée. » répondit-elle sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

« N'exagère pas. Jamais on ne te recalera. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais réussir haut-la-main avec les yeux fermés. Tu es tellement intelligente. » complimenta-t-il, espérant gagner ses faveurs.

Mais cela eut l'effet inverse puisque Hermione ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir.

« L'intelligence n'est pas tout, Ronald. Si je ne connais pas mes cours, j'aurais presque autant de chances que toi de passer, c'est-à-dire très peu. » continua-t-elle sur un ton acide.

Le garçon grimaça, il savait bien qu'il aurait dû se taire. Agacer la jeune fille était toujours risqué, mais le faire lorsqu'elle était stressée par les examens était loin d'être agréable.

« Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment Harry et toi parvenez à obtenir des notes correctes en histoire alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu ouvrir un livre sur le sujet. Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pensé que vous avez contraint le professeur Binns à vous donner de bonnes notes. » dit-elle, frustrée.

À cela, les deux garçons détournèrent le regard, ils ne lui avaient pas parlé des modifications de notes qu'ils avaient faites grâce à Harry. Ils étaient sûrs et certains qu'elle aurait été contre.

« Allons, calme-toi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne nous as jamais vus étudier cette matière qu'on ne l'a jamais fait. » tenta Harry, surenchérit par le rouquin.

« Bah oui, Hermione. Tu n'es pas omnisciente, tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'on fait- ourf» Le brun lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher d'envenimer la situation, mais il était trop tard.

Vexée, la jeune fille prit le parti de quitter la cafétéria. Elle emporta son plateau et son sac de cours avant de les abandonner à leur table en leur jetant un dernier regard froid.

« Bah ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda naïvement Ron. « Elle est vachement susceptible. Tu crois que c'est sa période du mois ? Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes sans arrêt ? » se plaignit-il.

« C'est parce que tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Son ami venait de lui asséner un autre coup, sur la tête cette fois. C'était fou comment Ron pouvait manquer de tact parfois. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête en soupirant. Si ça continuait comme ça, ses deux amis n'étaient pas prêts de sortir ensemble, et bien sûr, il allait devoir supporter leurs querelles.

Levant ensuite les yeux, il vit Cho Chang et ses amies avancer dans sa direction. La jolie asiatique avait deux ans de plus que lui et était aussi accessoirement son ex-petite amie. Ils étaient sortis ensemble vers le début de l'année scolaire, Cho venait juste de rompre avec Cédric Diggory qui venait d'être diplômé et qui était parti entamer de nouvelles études en Ecosse. Ne voulant pas se risquer à conserver une relation à longue distance, il avait préféré rompre, ce qui avait littéralement bouleversé l'adolescente qui s'était immédiatement réfugié dans les bras d'un Harry embarrassé.

Il était vrai qu'il l'avait souvent remarquée l'année dernière, surtout pour sa beauté. Et quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, il n'avait pu qu'accepter avec timidité. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une belle fille s'intéressait à lui. L'adolescent ne lui avait seulement parlé qu'à quelques reprises et elle lui demandait déjà de sortir avec lui.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée puisqu'à chaque rendez-vous l'asiatique se mettait à pleurer sur son épaule, se plaignant de son bellâtre d'ex-petit-ami. Même durant leur premier baiser, qui était aussi leur dernier, ses larmes s'étaient mêlées au bisou déjà assez humide, lui donnant un goût salé assez désagréable.

Néanmoins, le pire restait leur rupture.

Lorsqu'il avait mentionné le fait que leur relation n'était pas vraiment idéale, elle avait immédiatement pris la mouche et avait commencé à lui crier dessus, le traitant de tous les noms qu'elle pouvait trouver avant de s'en aller, pleurant _encore_ à chaudes larmes. Cependant, il avait été vraiment soulagé que leur relation se soit terminée, même s'il aurait préféré se quitter en de meilleurs termes. _'Bah, ça aurait pu être pire.'_

Il observa la jeune fille passer près de lui. Elle et ses amies lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de le snober et de continuer leur chemin.

« Je crois qu'elle t'en veut encore. » fit remarquer Ron intelligemment.

« Sans blague. »

« Allez ! Dis-toi qu'au moins, elle te lâche les baskets. Imagine si elle aurait continué à te harceler. Je te jure, si j'entends encore parler de Diggory, je vais faire une overdose. » grimaça-t-il.

Harry sourit légèrement face à la tête que faisait son ami.

« On va rejoindre Hermione ? Même si je pense qu'elle est encore fâchée contre nous. »

En effet, lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, la jeune fille les ignora superbement, attendant que le professeur leur ouvre la porte. Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules face à son comportement. _'Peut-être que c'est vraiment sa période' _se dit le brun.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant leur professeur de physique chimie : Severus Snape. En rentrant dans la pièce, il croisa le regard onyx de l'homme durant quelques instants. Snape et lui se détestaient cordialement, et ce depuis la première année, quand il n'avait que onze ans. Mais maintenant, cela tenait plus de l'habitude qu'autre chose. L'homme lui faisait une remarque désobligeante, il répondait avec insolence et Snape lui donnait une retenue… Et le schéma se répétait chaque semaine. C'était maintenant devenu une sorte de routine pour eux.

Après l'introduction du cours, les élèves se mirent au travail, rassemblant le matériel nécessaire pour réaliser l'expérience demandée, une estérification. Harry commença les manipulations précautionneusement, bien que sachant pertinemment que malgré toute l'attention qu'il y mettait, le professeur ferait un commentaire désagréable sur son travail. _'Au moins, il ne me met pas de mauvaises notes quand mon expérience est bien réalisée.'_

Le cours se déroula sans incident notoire. Bien évidemment, Harry se vit donner une heure de retenue par son professeur honnis pour, selon lui, comportement déplacé envers un membre du corps enseignant. Y étant habitué, le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les trois amis sortirent du bâtiment principal pour rejoindre la sortie de l'établissement. Les cours de la journée étaient enfin terminés. Harry regarda ensuite aux alentours, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la voiture de son parrain. C'était assez curieux puisque l'homme venait toujours le chercher à la sortie des cours, et il était toujours en avance.

« Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé ? » demanda Ron en voyant que le brun n'avait pas bougé de la sortie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement, il sortit son portable mais aucun message n'avait été laissé.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre le bus avec nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait le chemin ensemble. »

« Je crois plutôt que je vais l'attendre, s'il ne me voit pas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera. » répondit-il.

Ron grimaça à la remarque de son ami, l'homme avait souvent tendance à être surprotecteur envers son unique filleul.

« On peut attendre avec toi le temps qu'il arrive. » lui proposa gentiment Hermione, elle savait que leur ami ne supportait pas la solitude.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il ne va sûrement pas tarder. Vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous avant que le bus ne parte. Je suis grand, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. » les rassura-t-il en souriant.

Voyant que ses deux amis allaient continuer sur leur lancée, Harry les poussa en direction de l'arrêt du bus, les intimant à rentrer chez eux. Il s'adossa ensuite aux grilles qui entouraient l'établissement, faisant un signe de la main à ses deux amis alors que le bus scolaire les ramenait dans leur foyer. Il observa en silence les quelques adolescents qui étaient restés devant l'entrée, discutant entre eux joyeusement.

Une douce mélodie le sortit de sa torpeur.

Il sortit alors son portable. C'était son parrain.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Ah, mini-pouce ! Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire faux bond comme ça mais j'ai un petit contretemps et je ne peux pas venir te chercher. » _s'excusa l'homme.

Dans sa voix se faisait sentir un certain empressement qui préoccupa Harry.

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » _s'enquit-il.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit imprévu, rien de bien grave. » _Pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à croire à ses paroles rassurantes_. « Je t'ai appelé un taxi, il arrivera dans une bonne demi-heure, je l'ai déjà payé alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je rentrerai un peu tard, ne m'attends pas pour dîner. À plus tard, rentre bien. »_

_« Oui… à plus tard. » _répondit Harry avec une légère hésitation.

Et sur ce, l'homme raccrocha.

L'adolescent demeura encore plusieurs secondes dans cette position, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. La première pensée qu'il eut après cette brève conversation téléphonique, fut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un contretemps empêchait Sirius de venir le chercher, mais cet empressement, cette panique bien qu'infime, le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais peut-être imaginait-il des choses, tout simplement. Après tout, Sirius était un homme très occupé, ayant été désigné comme héritier de l'illustre famille Black, il se devait de s'occuper des affaires de sa famille.

Il décida ensuite de s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre, près des grilles, en attendant l'arrivée du taxi. Il ne restait quasiment plus aucun élève dans la cour extérieure de Poudlard, chacun étant rentré chez soi. Au final, il avait raté une occasion de pouvoir faire le chemin avec ses amis. Il commença à leur envoyer un message indiquant que tout allait bien.

Soudain, une constatation le frappa en plein visage.

Son parrain n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois Remus. Il n'avait pas dit '_nous_' mais '_je'_. Et puis, si le brun avait été empêché par un quelconque rendez-vous d'affaire, alors pourquoi Remus ne pouvait-il pas venir ici ? Serait-il possible que la raison pour laquelle Sirius n'était pas venu était parce son second tuteur avait eu un problème ?

Avait-il eu de nouveau une crise ?

À cette pensée, Harry se recroquevilla, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Il espérait que non...il espérait vraiment que cela ne soit pas le cas.

'_Faites que Remus aille bien, je vous en supplie.'_

_**À Suivre…**_

* * *

_**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier chaleureusement ma bêta, **__**TheDrEamSpEcTraL**__**, pour ses précieuses corrections et ses commentaires. Merci beaucoup ! Tu es géniale ^^ !**_

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'attends vos impressions ^^. Le début peut sembler banal mais il fallait bien que je commence par quelque chose :D. Je voulais installer un peu le décor avant de vous faire découvrir ce que j'avais en tête.**

**Cependant, cette année scolaire sera assez chargée pour moi, je n'aurai donc que peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de fics. Je voudrais donc savoir si ce début de fic vous intéresse assez pour que je la continue (que je m'y penche plus fréquemment), bien que je reconnaisse qu'il n'y a pas assez d'éléments dans ce chapitre qui vous permettrait de vous faire une réelle opinion.**

**Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu ! (et laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ^_^, elles sont essentielles pour ma motivation !)**

**PS : À partir de maintenant, je mettrai souvent mon profil à jour, ne serait-ce que pour indiquer l'avancée de mes fics. J'en profiterai aussi pour répondre aux questions éventuelles dans les reviews. J'avais l'habitude d'y répondre dans le chapitre suivant mais comme je crains que la publication des prochains chapitres risque d'être plutôt chaotique, je le ferai sur mon profil, ce sera plus pratique je pense, surtout pour les reviews anonymes. Alors n'hésitez à y faire un tour de temps en temps si vous souhaitez connaître l'état de mes fics.**


End file.
